zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Hyrule Castle Town
This article is about the location from ''Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. For the location from The Minish Cap, see Hyrule Town. For the location from Spirit Tracks, see Castle Town. For the location from Breath of the Wild, see Hyrule Castle Town Ruins.'' Hyrule Castle Town '(城下町 ''Jōkamachi, Castle Town), also known as the '''City of Hyrule, is a recurring location in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is an urban settlement, located within the same fortress as Hyrule Castle, which serves as the political capital and cultural trade center of Hyrule. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Hyrule Castle Town is the capital city and commercial center of Hyrule. It is located in the far north of Hyrule, bordering Hyrule Field to the south. Being a castle town, it is surrounded by a huge, impenetrable wall, and can only be accessed by a drawbridge which is lowered only at daytime. The source of the moat surrounding the castle town's walls is Zora's River. Hyrule Castle Town's market is a crowded place at daytime, with bustling crowds of people of all Hylian walks of life all around. Businesses like the Bazaar, the Bombchu Bowling Alley and the Happy Mask Shop are also open exclusively during the day. There is also a less crowded Back Alley in the town with the occasional loiterer. At night, packs of stray dogs roam the nearly deserted market. Some more questionable shops like the Bombchu Shop and the Treasure Chest Shop are open exclusively during the nighttime hours. On the edge of the town can be found the Temple of Time, a huge stone temple guarding the Master Sword, and also, the entrance to the Sacred Realm where the Triforce of legend lies hidden. When Link pulls the Master Sword out of the Pedestal of Time, his spirit is sealed within the Sacred Realm for seven years, in order for him to become old enough to truly be the "Hero of Time". Taking advantage of the open seal, Ganondorf also enters the Sacred Realm, gaining the Triforce of Power. When Link awakens, he finds that Hyrule Castle Town has been destroyed by Ganondorf, the King of Evil. Some of the inhabitants were able to escape to the nearby Kakariko Village, and the ruined city became infested with ReDeads. It is unknown whether any Hyrule Castle Town citizens were actually killed in the attack. But at the end of the game, during the credits, it is revealed there are some people who lived in Hyrule Castle Town, who are not found in Kakariko Village, that are celebrating at Lon Lon Ranch. There is a commonly missed scene in the Back Alley. After Princess Zelda and Impa flee the castle but before Link withdraws the Master Sword, there is a dying soldier in the Back Alley. If Link talks to him, he will tell of Ganondorf's betrayal and Zelda's flight before dying. If Link tries to talk to him again Navi says he has stopped moving. A glitch surrounding this scene also occurs in the game. If Link did not speak with the guard, then he will briefly appear semi-invisible when Link enters the Back Alley, before disappearing again. Treasure *A Piece of Heart can be obtained if Link manages to bring Mamamu Yan's missing dog, Richard, back to her. The dog in question can be found behind the market booth next to the Bazaar. *Another Piece of Heart and a Bomb Bag are two of the random prizes that can be won from the Bombchu Bowling Alley. *Link can earn a third Piece of Heart by winning the game in the Treasure Chest Shop. *At the Hyrule Castle Town Shooting Gallery, the young Link can win a larger Deku Seeds Bullet Bag. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ]] The capital city and commercial center of Hyrule, the town is located at the very center of the land, and is bordered by Hyrule Field to the south, east, and west. The southern entrance to the town is guarded by an intimidating stone wall and a bridge. To the north is Hyrule Castle, where the town has presumably expanded to directly border the castle. It is divided into four roads, as well as a central plaza. (East and west are reversed in the Wii version.) West Street This is the street leading west of Castle Town (east in the Wii version of the game) and the first area Link comes to when he enters. Charlo, an old man collecting donations for peace in Hyrule, can be found here. Once Link pays him 1,000 Rupees, a Piece of Heart descends from the heavens. Also accessible here is the STAR Game, of which the objective is to collect the glowing orbs with the Clawshot. Winning the game allows Link Quiver upgrades. A stall filled with Ordon Goats can also be found here, and a backstreet leads down to the southern thoroughfare. South Street This street is by far the busiest. It appears to be the market district of Castle Town, and the streets are lined with numerous stalls selling, among other things, Apples, Pretty Flowers, and Bread, although whenever Link attempts to buy any of these things, the game will give him an excuse for why he cannot. There is a Goron selling Hot Spring Water here, and his son advertises the sale of it. This road has three backstreets. One of them leads to Telma's Bar, which serves as an important location in the game. One of them connects to East Street, and on it can be found Fanadi's Palace, the home of a fortune-teller, and Agitha's Castle, home to a girl who loves bugs. Link can bring Golden Bugs to her to receive Wallet upgrades. The backstreet leading to the western road is the location of the home of Jovani and his cat, Gengle. Jovani has sold his soul away and been turned into a gold statue, and Link must bring him Poe Souls in order to break the curse. Once he is freed, Link can return to his house to receive an unlimited amount of Silver Rupees as thanks. East Street This is the street leading east from Castle Town (west in the Wii version of the game), and the least active road. The only notable building here is the Medical Clinic, inhabited by Doctor Borville. It serves as a vital key to the restoration of Ilia's memory. Link learns the Medicine Scent here, which in turn helps him track down the Wooden Statue given to Ilia by Impaz. Central Square As its name implies, this square is the central hub of Castle Town. It has roads to the four streets surrounding it, as well as a cafe, a door to the Observation Deck, and a band that plays music at certain times. Also found here is Chudley's Fine Goods and Fancy Trinkets Emporium, which is bought out by Malo once Link provides the funds to do so. A large fountain sits in the middle of the square, which apparently receives its water supply from Zora's Domain. Interestingly enough, if Link goes into central square in wolf form, the Hyrulean Soldiers will crowd around him in an attempt to protect the citizens. However, the soldiers cower when Wolf Link tries to attack, and they will run away if he performs a Spin Attack. North Road Never actually referred to in-game, the North Road leads from the central square to Hyrule Castle. It is blocked off until the Twilight Pyramid is first erected, and it is here that Midna first transforms into a tentacled monster by the power of the Fused Shadow and destroys the barrier. Inhabitants 278pxMM Banker.png 26pxCucco Chasing Girl.png 26px20111031044859!NewSakon.png 26pxHoneyanddarlingmm.png 26pxLoitering_Man.png 26pxNPC7.png 26pxOoT_Market_Info_Lady.png 26pxShikashi.png 26pxOld_Market_Lady.png 100pxMarket_Man.png 100pxMedicine_Shop_Customer.png 120pxItching_Lady.png 100pxOld_Alley_Man.png Reference In ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, the Hyrule Castle Town Ruins are a reference to Hyrule Castle Town from Twilight Princess.These ruins may be those of the town destroyed after the Great Calamity, a hundred years prior. While the location near to the Temple of Time acts a reference to the castle town from Ocarina of Time, with the Eastern Abbey acting as a reference to Hyrule Castle and the path to it from the Ocarina of Time as well. Other appearances Link's Crossbow Training Hyrule Castle Town serves as the location for Fruit Balloons, where Link shoots from the Observation Deck. Non-canonical appearances Zelda no Densetsu manga This rare Mishouzaki manga is Hyrule Castle Town's first appearance. es:Ciudadela de Hyrule ja:城下町 Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:Link's Crossbow Training locations